Winter Wonderland
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Fluffy Christmas-like story. A romantic weekend away in a cabin sparks Christmas joy. Sasuke/Naruto


**Title**: Winter Wonderland

**Rating**: M for cabin sex

**Disclaimer**: I ask Santa for the rights every year and still nothing.

**Description**: Fluffy Christmas-like story. A romantic weekend away in a cabin sparks Christmas joy.

**Author's Note**: December 20: Oh it's almost Christmas, I need my Christmas one shot! December 30: It's finished? Bear with me, I just had surgery! Um, Merry belated Christmas? Sorry for the slight Itachi/Hinata thrown in there, it was the first two that could come to mind.

**Playlist**: Christmas music?

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Servers scurried around tables in order to wait all the lunchtime tables. In the center of that busy restaurant sat two brothers in deep discussion, border lining one-sided argument.

"So a whole weekend, up there alone, with Naruto?" Itachi asked, eyebrow cocked.

Sasuke scoffed. "We have lived together, in case you have forgotten, for the past two years. So we are kind of used to the alone quality time together."

Itachi smirked, "Then why do you two need a weekend alone at a cabin, all alone in a warm cabin surrounded by the lush forest beauty?"

"Because every couple deserves a romantic getaway weekend. Isn't that why you took Hinata up there last weekend?"

Itachi kept smirking, even through a sip of water. "Oh you do bring up a point. But still there has to be a very important reason for bringing him up there aside from fucking the whole weekend long?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his salad. "How crass to call it fucking. It's a getaway weekend where we can concentrate on ourselves."

"You are too transparent little brother. You have something planned."

Sasuke wiped his mouth with his linen napkin before setting it down the table. He stood up to leave. "Look I'm busy. Just give me the keys to the cabin-"

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll tell Hiashi you have been sleeping with his daughter even though your wedding isn't until May."

For once Itachi's smirk dropped and a shadow of fear crossed his face. He pulled out a key ring from his pocket and threw a key at his brother.

"Here, since you want to be mean about it."

"Thank you," Sasuke threw down money for his portion of the bill and turned to leave, before stopping and turning back to Itachi.

"I want to pop the question this weekend, as a early Christmas present. I just want a perfect weekend."

Itachi clapped his hands as the full smirk returned to his face. "See now was that too hard to ask?"

Sasuke threw his napkin at Itachi as he left the restaurant.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Naruto threw aside a window curtain and took in a large breathe of air. He grinned widely and turned back to Sasuke who was busy putting away the weekend's groceries.

"Sasuke isn't this view beautiful! Just feel that fresh mountain air, the sweet pine, and the glistening snow!"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around his Naruto from behind. "Babe, you could write Hallmark cards," he whispered into Naruto's eye. The feeling of Sasuke's hot breathe on his ear sent a shudder through Naruto.

"You know what is going to be the most beautiful part of this weekend?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nibbled gently on his ear, "What would that be?" He brushed his lips down Naruto's cheek.

"Seeing your face while I give you head," Naruto whispered as he enclosed Sasuke in a heated kiss.

They stood in view of the window, kissing dramatically while Sasuke ran his hands under Naruto's shirt and across his stomach. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's touches, then pulled away rapidly.

"Sasuke let's go on a walk through the snow!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked a disappointed Sasuke outside.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Hours later, both found themselves snuggled up together in front of the cozy fire. They enjoyed a walk through the snowy woods surrounding their cabin until a snowball fight commenced. Tired and cold, the pair shared a warm bath, followed by a warm dinner.

Naruto ran his tan hands up Sasuke's pale body, all the way to his neck until he tangled his hands in the silky dark hair. Using said hands, he pulled Sasuke closer to him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, their breath intertwining. Their warm lips met together until Naruto threw his head back in delighted ecstasy. His pale lover took that opportunity to nibble on his neck while fingering his body. Two fingers softened the tight entrance, and Sasuke removed his fingers with a slight plop.

"Are you ready?" He asked Naruto, eyes searching his lover's face. Naruto simply nodded and rubbed his groin against Sasuke's, desperate to feel his lover inside him.

Sasuke spread Naruto's legs apart and lifted them onto his shoulders. He guided his erect member into Naruto's tight entrance and stopped to wait for him. Sasuke loved the view he received from Naruto: flustered face tinged a rosy pink, with a thin layer of sweat glistening in the dark and hair plastered around his face like a golden halo. Leaning down, he captured flushed lips in a searing kiss while pushing completely into Naruto's tight body.

Sasuke started slow at first, concentrating on the glorious feeling of being inside his beloved. Eventually Naruto began pushing back against him, wanting to feel much more of his lover. So Sasuke increased his speed until Naruto's whole body trembled against the lush carpet.

"Sasuke….I'm close," Naruto breathily moaned. Sasuke leaned in and kissed the shell of Naruto's ear, whispering while he pumped his member in time to his thrusting. "Naruto, I love you."

With that, Naruto arched his head back and came violently in between their sweaty bodies. Sasuke came within moments, filling Naruto's cavity completely.

They lay side by side on the carpet, connected by their hands clasped together, trying to regain a normal breathing speed. The sweat on their bodies chilled them, so Naruto rolled onto Sasuke's body for warmth. He kissed Sasuke's chest and smiled.

"I love you Sasuke. I love you so much," he snuggled deep into Sasuke's neck, kissing it softly.

"Hey Sasuke, can we spend every Christmas season like this?" he asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke gain a tender smile. "Of course, we can spend as many Christmases together, as you wish."

Naruto grinned and reached under the couch. Sasuke craned his neck to see what Naruto was doing and found the blond pulling out a small velvet box from under the couch. He opened the box revealing a single gold band.

"How about every Christmas for the rest of our lives?" Those big blue eyes shined with anticipation. Sasuke just laid surprised, then laughed, frightening an alarmed Naruto.

"Just wait," he whispered, giving Naruto a slight kiss. He got up and rummaged through the master bedroom down the hall, before returning with a similar velvet box. He sat back down next to a stunned Naruto and gave him a slight kiss.

"So I guess great minds think alike. So, well then, marry me?"

Naruto grinned. "At least we already have both rings!" He tackled Sasuke to the floor and kissed his new fiancé.

* * *

**End. **

It's done. No editing. Don't care if it's crap. I'm done. I'm still sore from surgery. Merry belated Christmas! *explodes*


End file.
